


Kakkoii ja nai

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Creo que voy a prender una coca. Esto licor es demasiado fuerte para mí.”Yuya lo miró con agradecimiento, dándole su vaso.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kakkoii ja nai

**Kakkoii ja nai**

Yuya había intentado a beberlo, pero por cuanto se había esforzado él no había tenido éxito de hacérselo gustar.

Hikaru, sentado de frente a él, daba sorbos al licor, reflexionando, pero no parecía que tenía sus mismos problemas. 

Pero, luego, se puso en pie con un aire asqueada.

“Creo que voy a prender una coca. Esto licor es demasiado fuerte para mí.”

Yuya lo miró con agradecimiento, dándole su vaso.

Era por esas cosas también que, con el tiempo, se había enamorado de él. 


End file.
